


Kiss Of Threat

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: In a completely different timeline, where the Doctor has yet to meet her, Donna hears about a strange mugger, and suddenly meets him one night.





	Kiss Of Threat

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** this does briefly depict a potentially violent mugging at the very start, so I am truly _very_ sorry if that has affected you.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly these will never belong to me, since I don’t do the lottery.  
>  **Prompt:** lacerations/knife wounds

Breakfast in the Noble-Mott household was suddenly loudly interrupted.

“It’s happened again!” Wilf exclaimed as he angrily rustled the pages of his local newspaper. “That bloke has gone and mugged someone else.”

“What bloke?” Sylvia asked as she cleared away the clean crockery from the draining board. “Who are you going on about, Dad?”

Wilf huffed a sigh. He loved his daughter dearly, but she never seemed to be able to follow his train of thought, even now having lived with her again since Geoff died. “I’m talking about that mugger who goes around kissing his victims,” he told her in exasperation.

“All of them?!” Donna remarked. “So he’s a thief that gets his gay jollies at the same time? Weird.”

Wilf watched Donna finish drinking her morning cup of coffee before heading out to work. “No. It says here that he only chooses women, and kisses them just before he legs it… so be careful,” he warned her, pointing an index finger at her in emphasis.

“Okay, Gramps. Although Mum might want me to handcuff him to my wrist and drag him off to a church. She’s that desperate to get me married off to some unsuspecting bloke,” Donna mused and stood to collect her coat .

“Oi! Watch it, you cheeky madam,” Sylvia protested with a mock glare. “I’m not sure I can afford another wedding yet.”

Donna immediately blushed in remembrance of her last attempt at getting married. “Yeah,” she answered in a faint voice. “Anyway, I’ll see you both tonight if I’ve not eloped first. If that bloke kisses alright I might keep him.”

“You just be careful, my girl,” Wilf called out to her retreating back. “And mind you come straight home.”

“Bye!” Donna shouted out as she left the house, giggling to herself at the absurdity of a modern day kissing bandit.

~O~O~

She wasn’t laughing several hours later when she was held with a knife to her throat, and a menacing voice said, “Hand over your money!”

“You what?!” she exclaimed, as she tried desperately to get her bearings. 

A darkened pathway leading from the station to the main road isn’t the ideal place to find yourself on the way home from work; but Donna had thought it was worth the risk at the time. She didn’t now, not by a long chalk.

“I said, hand it over,” the voice said gruffly. Whoever he was he certainly thought he had her at a disadvantage. The blade felt very sharp against the soft, vulnerable skin of her neck.

The words ‘bloody coward!’ raced through her mind. Why should she hand over her hard earned cash? Her money was needed for the mortgage repayments, and she had her eye on a particular dress for her friend’s wedding the following month. If this bozo ran off with her debit and credit cards she’d have her accounts frozen and she’d be unable to pay out for anything for absolutely weeks! 

And not only that, her attacker had hidden himself in the shadows so that she had no idea what he looked like beyond the possible height of him, judging by the angle of the knife, and the fact it was definitely a bloke. The slimy git! 

“Why should I?” she demanded to know.

He prodded her neck with his knife, and menacingly replied, “So that I can reward you with a special kiss.”

‘Oh, it’s him, is it’ she thought. Bugger that! “I’ll tell you what, mate; I’ll give you this for free!” And with that she deliberately scraped her stiletto heel down the inside of his calf.

Her attacker let out a yelp of pain, and momentarily released her; so Donna swivelled round and gave him the hardest slap she’d ever given anyone. 

“You bitch!” he swore at her as he made to lunge at her throat.

“It’s better than being a total wanker like you!” she shot back at him as she aimed a well-placed foot right into his groin, and he folded up in pain like a broken deckchair.

She didn’t stay around to see what else he did because she ran. She pulled out her mobile phone as she ran and pressed ‘999’. When the emergency operator answered, Donna firmly told her, “Police, please. I’d like to report an attempted assault and robbery.” Bringing her hand down from her neck, she realised she was bleeding, so she amended, “Make that GBH too.”

~O~O~

The Doctor puzzled over the evidence. Why would an alien want to extract DNA whilst acquiring funds? He’d been round to each victim, using his Inspector John Smith identity as he swept his psychic paper under their noses, to interview them; and the only pattern so far was that they were female and the encounters had taken place in badly lit areas. Nothing unusual about that for a criminal mind at all.

As he shared a cup of tea with the latest victim, one Anne Marie Jordan, she received a phone call from the local police station. She looked rather shaken. “They've phoned to warn me that another woman has just reported an attempted attack outside White City Station,” she told the Doctor. “No doubt you’ll be told all the details about it. I’m just glad she was able to get him back.”

The Doctor gave her a consoling pat on the arm, and then left her to seek out this latest victim. The first step was to discover her name.

~O~O~

“How do you know it was the Kissing Mugger?” Carrie eyed Donna suspiciously as she swivelled on her office chair. She leaned across the desk towards Donna. “It could have been some random mugger who tried to assault you.”

“Oh, for the love of…! Everything else he did was exactly the same. Why am I having to defend myself like this because some bastard of a scumbag tried to mug me?” Donna loudly protested.

“It does rather suggest he didn’t want to kiss you,” Freda commented from her cubicle five feet away. “What?! I’m only saying.” She held her hands up in surrender and then pretended her computer was overly interesting once Donna used her glare of death on her. 

“Did you say that Donna couldn’t even get a kiss from the Kissing Mugger?” Pete asked with glee as he walked close by with his cup of coffee. “Donna, you’re not trying hard enough,” he mocked her. “Have you thought of showing off the girls a bit more?” He clutched at pretend breasts on his chest as he spoke to her.

“You are cruising for a bruising!” Donna threatened him in return, with a throttling gesture. 

But when she visited the toilets soon after she sat in the stall and silently sobbed for two minutes. How dare they suggest she couldn’t get a kiss from a random stranger! A random stranger who made a point of stealing kisses at that. If she ever got hold him, she’d make him pay!

~O~O~

“Inspector John Smith?” The desk sergeant peered at him in confusion as the psychic paper was swept before his eyes. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m helping out with the Kissing Mugger case. Can you tell me where I’d find some information?” the Doctor asked him as nonchalantly as he could.

The desk sergeant sighed. “I don’t know… you’d think they’d tell you these things. You’ll find the team in room 306.”

“Thanks,” the Doctor acknowledged, and strode through the door to the inner sanctum of the station. 

All he needed was an empty room with a terminal. Within twelve minutes he strode confidently out again, having gleaned the information he needed. The latest victim was called Donna Noble and she lived in Chiswick. Now all he needed to find out was why she had been chosen.

~O~O~

It was getting on for midnight, and Donna put out a charity bag by the kerbside for collection the following morning when she felt a presence near her. She stood from her bent position to try and make out who was standing there. It was a man stood watching on the street corner, and her defences immediately sparked into being.

“Yes?” she asked him defiantly. “Can I help you?”

The Doctor stepped closer, and his scent hit Donna’s memory. It was similar to her attacker’s and flashed back memories of the incident.

“I’ve come to talk to Donna Noble,” he started his introduction. “I’m the…”

“It’s YOU!” she interrupted with the accusation; and curled her hands into fists just in case he attacked. “What do you want from me?”

“Nothing,” he tried to placate her, wondering what had caused such a reaction. “Have we met before? Things tend to happen out of chronological order. Anyway, I just want to talk to you for a few moments, about the attack.”

“Well, you can sling your hook as soon as you like,” she spat at him.

His hook? He didn’t even own a hook. What on earth was she going on about? “Donna, isn’t it…? I need to talk to you and ask some questions,” he tried again.

“Forgot your knife this time?” she quizzed him, as her eyes darted all over his body. She couldn’t see any evidence of a weapon, but you can never be too careful.

“Knife?” he echoed to clarify. “I don’t carry a knife, or any other weapon for that matter.”

After considering him yet again she opened her mouth to speak. “Where’s my kiss then?” she wanted to know. Well, she might as well get that part of the assault to shut them up at work now that he didn’t seem so dangerous.

“Your what?” he asked in confusion as she bore down on him as he stood defenceless on the edge of the driveway.

“My kiss,” she repeated with an angry hiss, stepping closer to him. “I’ve had nothing but grief from my friends that I couldn’t even get a kiss from the Kissing Mugger.”

“I assure you that I…,” he began to explain, but his words were cut short as Donna made a grab for his head and firmly placed her lips upon his mouth.

The effect was immediate; soft ripe lips pressed onto his, tasting him delicately as he responded by slightly parting his lips to move with hers. Excitement buzzed through his system, along with amazement he was enjoying this unexpected assault so much.

When she broke abruptly away from him he just stood there dazed for a few seconds, taking note that one of her hands hadn’t quite let go of his lapels. He smiled at her in quiet satisfaction that he still had it.

“What’s going on here?” demanded Wilf loudly from the porch doorway as he peered out into the darkened street to where Donna was standing. His eyes narrowed as he tried to work out exactly what she was doing as she stood there with someone. “Is that you, Donna? Who is that with you?”

She reluctantly turned from the stranger to exclaim, “What?!” Her head felt so confused as she stood there like a lemon. There had been a scent, a need to claim something, and then lips, gorgeous lips, that had tasted divine. “What did you say, Gramps?” She felt her arms swinging weakly by her side, as she tried to wake up from this peculiar dream.

Donna had moved slowly closer to Wilf, further into the light shed by the spill from the hallway. Wilf could easily see she wasn’t quite with it. “I asked who are you with,” he repeated for her benefit. “What are you still doing out here with the front door wide open?” 

“I erm…” She glanced around, taking in the abandoned charity bag, jogging her memory as she did so. “There was a man…,” she said in a faint voice.

“And?” Wilf encouraged her to continue. “What about the man?”

“He said… We…” Donna then blushed as she realised she had just been snogging a complete stranger like a lovesick cow. “I thought he was someone else for a moment.”

Concerned with her lack of coherence, Wilf stepped outside and walked out to the edge of the property line on the pavement. What the…! “So where did he go?” he asked as he looked down the street. “He scarpered pretty sharpish. If I hadn’t seen him with my own eyes I’d have said you were making it up.”

“I don’t know,” Donna replied as Wilf returned to her side. “One minute he was here, and he was gone the next.”

Wilf put a hand on her arm. “Blimey, you’re freezing cold! Let’s get you inside, my girl; and we’ll have a nice hot cup of tea. Did he do anything to frighten you?”

“You’d have heard me if he had,” Donna assured him, mentally kicking herself for worrying him and for being so foolish. “It would have been the sound of me beating the crap out of him.”

Wilf chuckled. “A little bit of the old one two!” he declared with a display of a boxing jab in demonstration.

“You know me too well,” she replied, chuckling as well as they entered the house.

The Doctor appeared from his hiding place in next door’s garden, and stood from his crouching position. So she gave as good as she got with everything, eh? Donna Noble was one hell of a woman! He brought a hand up to touch his lips, and grinned goofily. Perhaps he ought to arrange another visit quite soon.

~O~O~


End file.
